


Power of Persuasion

by atomicrebelomega



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men (Original Timeline Movies), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Alex joins Shaw, Alex wears a stripper outfit, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Beach Sex, M/M, Rimming, Rough Sex, This is just smut, am i missing any other tags, angel and alex are friends fuck you, just take this trash and leave me be, thats actually canon, theres a meme from mgsv in here, well a porno version of mgsv
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-21 05:29:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16570535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atomicrebelomega/pseuds/atomicrebelomega
Summary: Alternate Universe where Alex joins Shaw's team, only to be persuaded by a certain someone.Also thongs, because Angel gives bad advice.





	Power of Persuasion

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the Marvel artist who designed Havok's fucking costume as Goblin Prince. Look it up, it's wild. Also this is an AU because I had to explain why Alex would wear something like this when Hank wouldn't design it. So I made an entire AU. Enjoy!

“Do I really have to wear this?”

“What, would you rather have yellow spandex?”

“Angel, this looks like one of your stage outfits!”

“Because it is, it looks nice on you, though. Leather and latex is a confidence booster.” Angel grinned “And you won’t burn through it.”

“That’s because it’s basically underwear!” Alex fell back on his seat.

Alex can’t believe the choices he’s made leading up to this. He’s wearing practically a black latex crop top and a matching thong in thigh high boots, going to attack the people who got him out of prison, because he’s more scared of Shaw then humans who’ll try to kill him.

He couldn’t let Angel go alone, either, not after Darwin gave everything trying to save her. Now all he can do is hope that either Shaw wins and doesn’t turn on them, or that Charles and the others can stop both the Russians and Sebastian. He hopes no one has to die. He hopes he doesn’t have to kill- especially not people he was just starting to make friends with.

But he doesn’t have much hope left.

So he and Angel decide to steal some of Shaw’s booze the night before they attack. Alex complained how he still doesn’t know how to control his own powers and Shaw told them to just hold the line and he’ll do all the rest. But that doesn’t help the fact Alex might set his clothes, and  _himself_ , on fire.

Angel’s solution? Just wear less clothes. Because of course it is.

“Y'know, you’ve got a better figure than some of the other girls I worked with.” Angel mentions to him while taking a shot of tequila “If this all goes to hell, maybe you can come back with me to my old club?” She grins “We could turn a few guy’s heads.”

“Guys would want to see  _me_  in skimpy outfits?” Alex laughed.

“Guys, girls- everyone get off to something. Put a wig on and some lipstick, you wouldn’t even think you were a man.”

“Except for my dick.” He jokes

“Yeah, except for that.” She laughs. It’s the first time she has since they left with Shaw.

“It’s actually kinda comfy.” He admits.

“Tell me that after we land on the beach and you’re pulling sand out of your thong.” Angel said “Trust me, it’s happened to me before.”

They laugh and drink until Emma finds them and sets them straight. He still can’t sleep the rest of the night. Alex just wants to forget- he wishes he never left solitary. He wishes he stayed with Erik and Charles.

But he doesn’t want to die.

______________________________________

Alex knows what he and the other are supposed to do- take them out- but his powers can -have- killed people. He tries to run off the field and maybe hide, maybe get Angel and start running for the nearest boat off the island. But he catches Azazel pinning someone down with the knife sharp edge of his tail about to poke an eye out.

“Wait!” Alex catches himself shouting. He doesn’t want anyone to die.

He has to buy time.

“Angel needs help- I’ll handle this.” It works, surprisingly. He doesn’t know how long he has until Red figures he’s lying, but he hurries over to the figure when Azazel teleports out. He’s on his knees in the sand next to the poor bastard to make sure he’s okay.

It’s not someone he expected to see.

“Hey, Bigfoot.” Alex grins. Hank’s changed completely- he’s blue, furry, and he looks a lot stronger than when he last saw him. But he knows that’s the same guy.

“Alex?” The voice is lower, too “What are you wearing?” Amber eyes rake down Alex’s body. He almost forgot he had this ridiculous thing on. He can hear Hank barely whisper to himself “ _Am I dreaming?”_

“What? You don’t like it?” He jokingly pouts.

“I-I didn’t say-”

“Maybe I should have went with blue latex, I guess that’s more your style now though, huh?”

Hanks eyes narrow and Alex knows he’s fucked. Hank tackles him to the ground, arms pinned down against his sides. He tries to squirm his way out, but claws dig into his wrists. The shout of pain does nothing to weaken the other man’s grip

Hanks face is so close to Alex’s own that they’re almost touching. He can feel the roar that comes out of the blue mutant in his chest.

“ _ **DO. NOT. MOCK. ME.”**_

“Or what? You’ll hurt me?” Alex says with venom laced in his voice “Trust me, I can take it.”

That gives the beast a moment of pause, enough of one for Alex to press his foot against the others rib cage and kick him off him.

Alex tries to fire a plasma blast at him but it misses entirely. He tries again but Hanks already up and dodging it. He’s faster now and he slams Alex against a huge scrap of metal from the jet’s wreckage.

“I guess you like it rough, huh, Bozo?” Alex gasps out. Hank’s entire body is on him and the fur is tickling his skin. He’s fighting half naked in fucking stripper boots, okay? He can’t really help getting turned on.

It really doesn’t help when Hank smirks and says “I thought you could take it?”

“Oh, I can. But can you give it to me?” Alex can play this game, too. He didn’t want to fight Hank in the first place, but he’s got a feeling it’s gonna be worth it.

A blue paw grips his jaw, a single claw running against Alex’s bottom lip “Such a filthy mouth.”

“Maybe you should put something in it to shut me up.” Alex is looking up at the mutant through his eyelashes. The flirting comes so naturally, it almost shocks the blond himself. Maybe Angel was right about the outfit giving him confidence?

“ I’ve got a better idea.” Hank growls and grabs both of Alex’s arms and flipped him so his face is against the warm metal. He twists the blonds arms behind his back with a painful hold while leaning and whispering in his ear “What’s it going to take to get you to help us?”

Alex arches his back so his ass is against the crotch of Hank’s suit.

He can feel the others hardening cock. He doesn’t care if they get caught, he needs Hank in him.

“Your dick, my ass.”

“That can certainly be arranged.” Hank practically purrs and Alex spreads his legs apart so the other man has room.

The blond yelps when a hard smack hits his ass “But that doesn’t mean I won’t punish you for your previous actions.” Alex can feel the other smirk against his shoulder blade and practically melts.

Since when did dorky, bozo Hank  _‘can’t hold eye contact for more than three seconds and trips over thin air’_  McCoy become such a smooth talker?

He feels Hank run his free hand over his chest, going underneath the latex shirt, briefly flicking his nipples with a claw. Alex realizes he’s whimpering when the other man cups him through the thong.

“Really, Alex? Did you really think this would be practical to wear out here?” Hank takes the string of the thong and snaps it so hard against his skin it cuts in two, leaving Alex even  _more_  exposed “Or were you trying to distract me?”

“Is it working?” He smirks, despite the fact the he can barely keep up. Honestly its the other way around, he should be kicking Hanks ass, instead begging for his big blue dick.

Hank growls lowly “What do you think?” He hears the suit unzip and feels Hanks cock grind against his ass. Its thick, long and veiny and Alex had no idea how that was going to fit inside him.

He doesn’t have to because Hank is already on it. He lets go of Alex’s hands and moves both paws down to his ass and spreads it. Before he can even ask what Hanks doing, Alex can feel his tongue lick a long strip over his hole. Alex’s knees buckle and his newly freed hands grip the metal he’s pressed against.

The wet mouth on him doesn’t stop and soon he feels that wicked tongue breach inside “Fuck, Hank…please.” Alex gasps out.

“I don’t have any form of lubrication.” Hank says as he pauses on fucking the blond with his cat-like tongue “So, if I were you, I’d shut up and be patient.” He finishes the sentence with another smack on Alex’s ass that causes him to arch.

Alex is panting like a dog-  _HA_ \- as Hank continues to prep him. His own cock is dribbling precum and he isn’t sure how long he’s going to last.

He breathes a sigh if relief when Hank moves and starts to press the tip of his cock inside. Hank is surprisingly gentle as the tip of it pops inside and Alex sobs in pleasure. He can feel the plasma rush in his veins as Hank guides him onto his dick. He feels Hanks furred hips against his ass and flexes his hole around the other mutants full length. Its too much and yet, Alex wants more.

Hanks breathing hard behind him, struggling to not just thrust hard and fast. His hands are brusing his hips, but the blond hardly cares as he pushes back.

“So greedy, is this what you want?” Hank pulls almost all the way out before shoving back in, hitting Alex’s prostate head on.

Alex cries out “Yes!” He can already feel his arousal building up “Don’t hold back. I won’t break.” He says while looking back at Hank.

He doesn’t expect for him to turn Alex around and lift him so his back is against the metal scrap while Hank manuvers his leather booted legs over his shoulders. Hank moves so he can nip and bite the blonds neck before he starts thrusting hard and fast.

Alex doesn’t care that he’s making so much noise. His thighs are shaking and after a rough thrust he feels Hank shoot his load deep inside, causing him to cum hard all over his chest. They come of their high together, and the reality starts to set in.

Hanks expression, while still physically the same, remind Alex of how he was human. He’s nervous, almost afraid of what Alex will do now. Maybe even scared that Alex would reject him still.

And honestly, Alex wishes he knew, too. But there’s so much going on and Alex is in a goddamn stripper outfit with a blue beast inside him and he’s not even sure where the others are at this point.

So he grabs Hanks face and kisses him fiercely, feeling relief when he kisses back.

“Did this really just happen, or am I dreaming?” Hank says against his lips. He can hear the ocean waves crash beside them and its almost too romantic for two people who are practically strangers fighting each other.

“Well, if the amount of sand in my boots and ass is anything to go on..” Alex grins and Hank actually smiles back.

_________________________________________

The walk of shame back to the others would be funny, if everything didn’t go to shit.

They see the ships blow up, hear gunshots and by the time they get back to where the jet crashed, Charles is in agony in the sand and Erik is asking who will join him to complete Shaw's vision.

Angel meets his eyes and she nods when he shakes his head no.

_________________________________________

Later, she hugs him and teases him and Hank. Then when they’re alone at the mansion, she thanks him for not abandoning her.

“I don’t think I can return the outfit.” Alex says in comfortable sweat pants. They’re sitting on the sofa with tequila, just like before.

“You couldn’t pay me to take it back after what you did!” She’s giggling and Alex can’t help but snort with laughter. Its been a few weeks since Cuba and everyone is still tense and sometimes angry. But it doesn’t stop Alex and Hank from spending alone time together when they can.

“Also since it was my idea for the outfit, I think I get to be your best lady at your wedding.” Angel grins.

Alex just ignores her and takes another shot.

 

**Author's Note:**

> scream into the abysis with me at http://atomicrebelomega.tumblr.com/


End file.
